Girls Talk, Boys Stalk
by marieunicorngurl
Summary: Juvia is missing, Levy walked out, Lucy is being secretive, and Erza is a good girlfriend. What are they up to now?


It was a quiet evening...

Too quiet for Gray's taste...

He noticed that a certain water mage wasn't following him that night. In fact, she wasn't at the guild at all!

'Tch. She must be on a mission.' he thought to himself, 'But she usually informs me... Ugh. Pull yourself together, Fullbuster. This isn't like you.'But Gray just could let go of lingering worry for Juvia. He looked around the guild hall and noticed Natsu was pacing back and forth, grumbling.

"Oi, Flamebrain! What's eating you?"

The pink haired Dragonslayer plopped onto the stool beside him, muttering something about Lucy and secrets.

They were joined by Gajeel who sighed hopelessly, "Amen to that, Salamander. Even Shrimp's gone."

Gray fought the urge to facepalm, "What is going on?"

Natsu ran a hand through his hair in an effort to calm himself, "Lucy said that she's goin' somewhere, but won't tell me where. I mean, c'mon! We're best friends! I should at least know where!"

"Hmph. At least she told ya. Shrimp just took off." Gajeel grumbled.

Gray shrugged, "Well, I haven't seen Juvia all day, so..."

All of a sudden, they were joined by a blue haired mage who wasn't normally around unless Erza was there. And speaking of Erza, she was missing too.

"According to Erza, they're having a girl's night out."

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel gave Jellal a look of confusion, "What's a girls night out?"

Jellal understood why those three haven't gotten together with their respective significant others yet. They were denser than concrete.

"It's a night where girls go out with their friends and do girl stuff. It's a girl's only thing. Meredy and Ultear used to do it all the time." he shrugged.

Natsu whined, "How come Erza told you?"

"She's my girlfriend, Natsu."

They went silent for a moment or so until Gray spoke up.

"Let's check on them."

Jellal frowned in curiousity, "Whoa. This isn't like you to make rash decisions, Gray."

The ice mage slumped in defeat, "It's been bugging me all day. Juvia hasn't shown up nor informed me about this girls night out. It just isn't like her."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Oh, now you care about her."

"Keep rolling your eyes, Iron Face. Maybe you'll find a brain back there." Gray snorted.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY--"

Natsu finally spoke, "I agree with Gray."

Jellal's eyes widened in suprise, "Okay this is getting weird."

Natsu shrugged, "Lucy is my best friend. She usually tells me where she's going. I just wanna make sure she's safe."

"She can handle herself, Natsu. Besides Erza's with them." Jellal offered.

"C'mon, Jellaaaaaal." the pink haired boy whined like a child.

The blue haired mage asked, "Why're you asking me?!"

Gray pointed out, "Cause we're sure your girlfriend told you where they're going." Jellal gave Gajeel a desperate look, unable to lie to the two begging boys. The iron Dragonslayer simply shrugged, "I wouldn't mind checkin' on the bookworm. I mean, aren't ya curious about what they do?" earning more whines from Natsu.

"Okay, okay! Fine! Let's go. But we can't be seen. At all. Erza will kill me if they spot us." he huffed.

Soon, they made their way to a café at the outskirts of Magnolia. It was an open air café and was filled with several people. The hanging lights set a nice, soft glow to the place, and the chatter was light and quite calming. The four boys sat at a far-off table, wearing suprisingly decent disguises.

Gray was the easiest to diguise. He slicked his hair back, donned a white fedora, a button up shirt, jeans, and thick-framed glasses.

Jellal put on a pair of shades, simple shirt and jeans, and flip-flops.

Natsu wore a white button-up shirt, khaki short, sneakers, and a black beanie. It took a lot of convincing, but he finally ditched his scarf. He simply stuffed it in the bag he brought with him.

Gajeel was the hardest to work with. They resulted in making him wear a sweater, jeans, sneakers, magically stuffing his hair into a cap, and topping it all off with dark shades.

It didn't take them long till they spotted the four girls. Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Erza were seated at a nearby table. Erza was calmly eating a strawberry cake while Lucy and Levy were comforting a crying Juvia.

"Why is she crying?" Gray whispered, his voice full of concern.

Gajeel scoffed, "They same reason she always cries. Because--"

"Gray-sama really does hate Juvia, doesn't he?"

Lucy rubbed the water mage's back, "He does not! He's just too stupid to admit his feelings for you."

"Pfft. All they boys are." Levy scoffed. She angrily bit into a macaroon, "At least Natsu was concerned about you, Lu-chan. I doubt Gajeel barely noticed I was gone. He'd probably be all like, 'It's hard to see someone as tiny as you, shorty' if I ask him if he noticed I was gone."

Gajeel frowned, "I don't talk like that."

Natsu, Gray, and Jellal gave each other a look then returning to the studded man, "You kinda do sound like that."

Lucy sighed, "Erza, how do you even get a guy to notice you?"

"Unlike those three idiots you swoon over," she chuckled, "Jellal has a brains for the right things. He made the moves first."

"That's very mean of you, Erza-san." Juvia sobbed, "Gray-sama isn't an idiot."

"I'd have to agree with Erza on this one, Juv." Levy sighed.

Jellal whispered, "Okay. You've seen them. Can we go now?"

They nodded and proceeded to get up, but then, Juvia got up and said with determination, "Juvia will go to Gray-sama!"

"That is the opposite of genius... Juvia? Juvia no!"

Juvia stomped out of the place, the three other girls going after her. The four boys looked at each other knowing that the café was only the beginning. They immediately took off after the girls, doing their best to not be spotted.

 **Author's note:** **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so enjoy!** **I accept criticism, but no insults. I am but a beginner.** **Thank you!** **-MarieUnicornGurl**


End file.
